when kyuhyun's get sick
by Eunji Lee
Summary: saat Kyuhyun sedang sakit, tak enak badan dengan jadwal yang padat. Ia harus bisa menjalani ini semua, dengan mood yang kurang baik dia harus syuting untuk sebuah acara di stasiun TV. tapi dia tidak mengabarkan kondisnya kepada namjachingunya Sungmin. (KyuxMin)


_**When Kyuhyun's Get Sick**_

**Main Pairing: ****KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own any of the members**. **The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, their family and them self. But the plot is mine.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc.**

Tak tau, mungkin ini memang cinta yang terlarang. Bukankah setiap orang boleh untuk mencintai? Sepertinya setiap orang layak untuk di cintai. Tanpa mengapa ini sangat berat bagiku? Dan juga mungkin baginya.

Sulit, untuk mengutarakan kata-kata yang ada selama ini. Mungkin sulit juga bagiku, untuk bisa mencintai seseorang layaknya seperti ini.

"Tok..tok.. Kyuhyun!"

"Kyu! Kyu ini aku Sungmin, kau ada di dalamkah?" ucapku sedikit berteriak agar dia dapat mendengar suaraku dari luar.

Karena, tak ada juga tanda sesosok orang di dalam yang akan membukakan pintu. Akhirnya ku putar knop pintu kamarnya.

Ah.. lihatah pantas saja Ia tak mendengar aku memanggil namanya tadi. Secara, Ia telah berbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Benar dengan apa yang dikatanya manager hyung tadi, bahwa Kyuhyun kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai memasuki kamar yang dulu pernah kita tempati bersama. Ku berjalan dengan hati-hati ke ranjang tempat tidurnya. Lalu ku dudukan diriku di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kyu.. lihatlah tubuhmu sekarang makin kurus saja" gumamku dalam hati. Sambil memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Apa dia melalui semuanya, dengan beban yang sangat berat. Sampai-sampai kondisi badannya drop seperti ini.

Terkadang, aku juga merasa dia terlalu berat untuk melakukan semua ini. Bagaimana tidak, Ia adalah salah satu MC korea yang terkenal dengan jadwal yang padat belum lagi jadwal aktivitas SS5, SJM, musical sebelumnya dan hal yang lainnya.

Pantas saja, tubuhnya semakin ringkih seperti ini. Perlahan, aku mulai membelai wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan piluh keringat. Keringat dingin sepertinya. Ku usapkan tanganku dengan penuh kasih secara, perlahan membelainya.

"Min…engg.." gumam Kyuhyun sepertinya dia mulai tersadar.

"Ne, aku disini. Kau sudah bangun ternyata, kau membutukan sesuatu? Ku buatkan bubur hangat dulu ya? Atau ku suruh sebentar kim adjumma membuatkannya untukmu. Kau demam dan kau berkeringat seperti ini" cuapku panjang lebar

"Min…aniya ak..ku hanya ingin kau disini saja..hmm.." ucapnya sambil mengayunkan sebah senyuman dan menggenggam tanganku.

Lihatlah tatapan matanya yang sayu seperti ini. Aku tahu betul, bahwa dia sedang sakit tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukannya kepadaku. Aku tau dia adalah sosok yang ingin selalu kuat di hadapanku.

"Jangan sok, kuat di hadapanku kalau seperti ini Kyu. Aku tau kau sedang sakit, aku ke dapur sebentar dulu, ingin menyuruh Kim adjumma untuk membuatkan mu bubur. Lalu aku akan kemari lagi" ucapku kepada Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya yang mulai basah akibat keringat.

"Arrasoe" jawabnya sambil melepaskan genggaman di tanganku.

" Adjumma tolong buatkan Kyuhyun bubur ya, Ia sedang tidak enak badan. Gomawo adjumma" tuturku

Selagi menunggu bibi Kim membuat Bubur, aku menunggunya di meja makan. Mencoba merenungkan sesuatu, seperti ada rasa yang mengjanggal.

Lihatlah tubuhnya seperti tadi, aku tahu Ia bukannya sosok namja yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Tapi dengan semua yang Ia miliki aku telah, bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya. Walaupun, hanya sementara.

Ku coba renungkan, apa yang selama ini ku jalani denganya. Tak ingin egois tapi, boleh dia akui aku menyayangi dia seperti ini. Ku rasa, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, kenapa Ia jarang sekali mau berbagi masalah yang telah Ia alami.

Lagipula, aku namjachingunya kenapa harus ada yang Ia tutupi.

"Sungmin..Sungmin..Sungmin ah.."

"Sungmin ini buburnya sudah jadi" ucap bibi Kim sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Maaf, daritadi kau melamun saja. Jadinya aku menepuk saja, bahumu" gumamnya lagi

"Ah.. benarkah? Kalau, begitu terima kasih adjumma aku mau membawa bubur ini dulu ke kamar Kyuhyun" jawabku

SUNGMIN POV

"Kyuhyun~ah gwenchanayo? Kau dapat dudukkan? Makan dulu buburnya, kau terlihat begitu pucat" ujarku sambil membimbingnya duduk

"Tenang saja Hyung, selagi ada dirimu aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya

"Kalau begitu, aku suapi ya makan buburnya"

"Hmm" jawaban darinya berupa anggukkan.

"Aah.. makan yang banyak lekas kau akan sembuh. Kau tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu. Kau terlalu sibuk dan juga jadwalmu padat, sampai-sampai kondisi badanmu tak terurus"

"Kau kan tau diriku chagi.. Hmm apa aku mengganggu mu? Bukankah kau juga ada jawdal Min? tanyanya

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku cemas dengan kondisi mu Kyu. Aku lihat beberapa fan photo kau terlihat begitu pucat, kenapa kau tak menelpon ku saja?" gumamku

"Aku tak ingin, mengganggu jadwalmu. Aku juga tau kau sibuk dengan musicalmu itu" ujar Kyuhyun

Aku teridam sejenak, deg..deg.. Benarkan seperti apa yang kukira, Ia menyembunyikannya. Kenapa, tak memberitahuku saja aku juga bisa meluangkan waktuku utntuk merawatnya.

"Sudah..sudah aku sudah kenyang Min" katanya lagi.

"Tanggung Kyu masih ada setengahnya.."

"Min.." ucapnya

"Hmmm..?"

"Kau tau?"

"Tahu apa? Kau saja tak memberitahukan kepadaku"

"Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Hei, kau duduk di sini biar aku bisa berbaring di atas pahamu Min" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya. Sambil aku menaruh bubur yang tadi Kyuhyun makan. Ah tempat tidur ini tepatnya, dulu tempat tidur kami, tapi sekarang mungkin tidak lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, aku suka menantikan saat-saat seperti ini lagi rasanya. Sakitku hillang rasanya" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau ini pintar sekali merayu, padahal masih demam seperti ini" jawabku sambil mengelus-elus pipinya dan rambutnya yang halus.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku Kyu, kau terlihat bergitu murung dan aku tau moodmu pasti sungguh hancur di recording acara kemarin bukan? Kaukan bisa, memberitahuku kalau kau sakit. Aku dapat menjagamu"

"Ming.. aku tak ingin membuatmu repot itu saja. Lagipula aku suka kalau kita berdua di kamar seperti ini.. Aku merindukanmu Min.. "

"Aku ini, namjachingumu kyuhyun.. cukup dengan kejujuran dan pengertian satu sama lain kita pasti dapat mengerti. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu seperti ini sekarang? Bahkan, manager hyung yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang sakit"

"Bukan, maksudku begitu Min lagipula tadinya aku kira aku dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri.. tapi ternyata tidak"

"Kau egois, aku kan mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan ini? Rasanya, seperti aku saja yang seperti ini kyu.. hiks.." ucapku dengan penjelasan kepadanya. Ah tidak kenapa, airmata ini keluar aku tak ingin Ia melihatku menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf min, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan ku lebih dari siapapun.. maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi sungguh aku tak ada maksud apapun. Mianhae chagi.." jawab Kyuhyun sembari membawa tangannya ke arah kedua pipiku.

"Maaf, aku takkan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan menangis seperti ini Min.." tuturnya lagi sambil menatap sendu mataku.

"Uhhh..kau selalu saja seperti ini. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin kita dapat merasakan semua yang kita lalui bersama. Seperti suka dan suka perjalan cinta kita bertahun-tahun ini Kyu.." jawabku

"Ya, aku tau perjalan cinta kita bukanlah hal yang mulus biarlah hal-hal di luar sana kita lupakan sejenak. Hanya kau yang dapat membuatku bisa bangkit Min, hanya di sisimu lah diriku bisa bertahan"

"Jangan pernah untuk merasa kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Kaulah, penyemangat diriku. Jangan tinggalkan aku Min.. kau pernah berjanji akan itu.. " ujarnya sambil mengusapkan jari jempolnya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Hiks..hiks.. ne,aku tau semua itu kyu. Aku selalu ada disisimu" ucapku sambil memeluk dada bidangnya. Aku percaya, dengan semua janjimu tetapnya dengan janji kita. Mungkin hanyalah takdir yang dapat memisahkan kita.

"Hei, kau sudah besar masih saja menangis seperti ini. Tak lucu, dimana muka bunny Min ku? Menghilang ayolah tersenyum chagi~ya" ucap kyuhyun sambil membasu bekas air mata di wajahku.

"Uhg.. kau ini.." jawabku

"Kau tau, hidupku lebih berharga melihat dirimu tersenyum di sampingku" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Bisa saja, merayu lagi.. kau membuatku memerah Kyu.."

"Haha mukamu mulai memerah lagi, seperti kepiting rebus chagiya" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyuhyun ah kau ini, tak seperti itu kok" sahutku sambil memberikannya pukulan ringan di dadanya. Tapi ternyata..

"Awh... saki chagiya~ kau nakal sekali sih, nah Min kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang Min?" jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku ke dekapan dadanya. Dia mulai memamerkan senyuman evilnya kepadaku. Ternyata ia, sengaja memancingku. Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang aku jelajahi di pikiranku sekarang? Di dalam sini chagiya~~ kau pasti tau" ucapnya sedikit mendesah di belakang kupingku.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menjilati telinga belakangku. Dia tahu sekali dimana titik matiku, di bawah telinga apalagi dengan menjilati seperti ini aku tak kuat.

Lalu, setelah menjilati telingaku Ia mulai berlanjut kearah leherku. Mulai, menjilatinya menghisapinya dengan penuh cinta membuat kecupan-kecupan manis disana.

"Arrgh.. Kyu..hyun.. jangan di gigit" desis ku agak sedikit mendesah.

"Aku tau kau menyukai ini chagiya~ dengan seperti ini bukan?" gumamnya lagi

Ia mulai menghisapi leherku secara perlahan, lalu tangannya yang tadi berada di belakang punggungku mulai berpindah tempat ke arah bibirku. Dapat aku rasakan, Ia menyentuh bibir ku dan mulai memasukan jarinya.

"Eeeehmm.. aahgg.." gumamku

Aku tak kuat, bagaimana tidak ini baru permulaan. Aku tahu akan kemana arah jalan momen yang kita lakukan sekarang ini. Pasti, Ia akan melakukan lebih. Sama seperti saat-saat yang sebelumnya disaat ia sakit aku yang merawatnya. Tapi berakhir di ranjang juga, biarlah tapi sepertinya aku menginginkannya juga.

"Min.." ucapnya sambil menatap mataku

"Bolehkah kita melakukannya? Kau tau tak dapat menahannya lagi Min, sudah ketat chagi~~" tuturnya sambil memberikan kecupan kilat di bibirku.

"Hmm.." jawabku dengan anggukan baiklah aku juga mau.

"Gomawo Min" sahutnya dengan memberikan ciuman di bibir manisku.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Mungkin terbawa suasana juga, atau memang aku juga menginginkan ini semua. Tapi mengapa melihatnya dengan muka yang memerah seperti tadi hasratku mulai bangkit.

Aku tak dapat menahannya jika sudah begini, lagipula tadi dia juga sudah menyetujuinya. Lalu aku mulai dengan ciuman di bibir kami berdua, ku mulai menjilati bibirnya mengecupinya seperti permen cheri manis rasanya. Kalian bisa membayangkannya.

Kemudian ku mulai mengigit bibir plumnya, dia memberikan celah untukku masuk. Ku masukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Kami bergelut dengan lidah kami satu sama lain. Tak ingin merasa kalah akhirnya aku yang harus mendominasi ini semua.

Menghisapi saliva satu sama lain, tak ada rasa jijik bahkan rasa manis yang aku rasakan. Bibir ini, bibir yang setiap malam dan pagi ku kecupi sebelum tidur dan bangun tidur sungguh aku sangat mendambakannya.

Ku mulai meraba bagian dadanya meremasnya, secara perlahan lalu dia mulai mendesah.

"Aaargh.. Kyuniee.. ehmm.." ucapnya sambil mendesah

"Ahh..pelan-pelan yak…seper..ti ituh.." ujarnya lagi.

"Hmm..ne aku tau kau suka ini nikmatilah Min.." jawabku sambil mulai membuka baju yang dia pakai. Ku buang ke sembarang tempat, tak sabar rasanya ingin menikmati ini semua.

Ku mulai jilati bagian dadanya, nipplenya menggoda imanku. Ku jilati ku kecup, dan ku hisap layaknya anak bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya tapi, ku lakukan semuanya dengan pelan-pelan tak ingin menyakitinya.

Ku lihat, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesahkan namaku. Oh, inilah yang dinamakan surganya dunia.

Semakin lama , semakin larut ku lanjutkan semua aktivitas yang memang seharusnya kami lakukan. Ku buka celananya dan aku juga mulai membuka semua pakaian yang ada di tubuhku dengan cepat, sudah sesak di dalam sini, tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Biarlah ranjang ini, dan kamar ini yang menjadi saksi bisu pembuktian cinta kita. Dengan beginilah aku, mencintai mu Min..

Tak mungkin, kau bisa ku lepas kau akan selalu ada di hati ku selamanya. Biarlah malam ini bisa menjadi malam yang panjang untukku dengan sungmin. Mungkin kami bisa melakukannya sampai esok pagi.

Kyuhyun POV end -

"Gomawo Min.. Kau sangat hebat tadi.. cup!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan satu kecupan di bibir manis sungmin.

"ehmm.. kau juga aku suka" sahut Sungmin semakin mendekat ke dalam pelukkan kyuhyun. Padahal kontak badan mereka belumlah terlepas, masih menempel di bagian intim mereka.

"eughh..Min.. jang..an kau dorong nan..ti dia bangun lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Hehe tak apa aku siap kok kyunnie~" desis Sungmin dengan menggerakan hidungnya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kia mulai lagi, ronde berikutnya. Are you ready, baby?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Yup, I'm ready for u! love you.." kecup Sungmin

"I love you too" sahut Kyuhyun cepat sambil memulai permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Biarlah mereka, mengekspresikan cinta mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Percintaan hari ini, di penuhi dengan cinta dan kehangatan. Biarlah menjadi milik mereka berdua saja.

END :D

Ini cuman, one shot aku kepikiran tentang update kyuhyun yang gak enak badan dan dia lesu banget. Bahkan recording aja kayaknya ga mood. Tapi karena dia professional dia ngelakuin itu. Jadi, aku mikirin sungmin yang ngurus dia /plak/

Terakhir, review yaaaaa ~~~ ^&^

~Enji Lee~


End file.
